ideas_for_video_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic: Fast Avenue
Sonic: Fast Avenue is an action Beat-em-up platformer made for Nintendo Switch, PS4, Xbox One and 360, and PC. The Initial Release for the game was released in January 9, 2022, while the game was soft-launched in Canada in December 1st, 2021, and the Xbox 360 Version has been launched in February 1st, 2022. Plot One day, in an alternate dimension, where an alternate Sonic called "Terios" lives, there were the Crossover Emeralds. One day, the 8 of the Crossover Emeralds break into Sonic's world, and start launching portals around Mobius. Sonic tries to discover what those Emeralds truly mean, so he rushed around the world, meets new crossover friends, and tries to save the world. Production The Reveal One day, the developers after Team Sonic Racing started working on the Sonic 30th Birthday title. After they released the game, they launched a trailer for something codenamed: "Codename Needlemouse friends". It showed Sonic in an realistic version of Green Hill, while keeping Sonic with his cartoony design. E3 2021 They worked on an full-on trailer for the game, and the game was originally titled: "Sonic: Crossover Heroes." It showed Sonic along with Ruby from the RWBY series, and some Blazblue Heroes, along with Freedom Planet Characters. Some fans praised the game for it's beautiful gameplay, while some had second thoughts. They knew the game was going to stink more like Sonic 06 or Boom. They thought it would be a disaster. 2022 Release On January of 2022, SEGA released the game under the title: Sonic: Fast Avenue. Turns out the second thoughts were gone forever. The gameplay was really magnificent. And they rated the game as Sonic's greatest GAMES in all existence. Gameplay The gameplay follows a Sonic Forces gameplay style, in which the boost has slightly been upgraded. The drop dash is back, and they followed with a new move: The Storm Dash. When pressing Y on a controller or T on the keyboard, Sonic will enter in an mach speed state, only for 10 Seconds before recharging. Story The Beginning When Selecting a new file, we cut to the universe of Zobius, where Shadow's prototype, Terios, lives alone. With him, there lives the 8 Crossover Emeralds. In which anybody who uses these emeralds can get acess to alternate dimensions. One day, the emeralds break loose, and they start invading Sonic's world. Sonic starts rushing to Green Hill to see what's going on! After venturing through Green Hill, we cut with Ruby from the RWBY Series, Ruby thinks that she is seeing Sonic for the first time. And Sonic thinks: "What an energetic girl..." Which is pure comedy gold. The Middle Future Zone After clearing all 3 acts of Future Zone, we cut to Lilac, who seems knocked out. Lilac says that she got a blackout after falling on some concrete. The team is reunited, along with the Blazblue heroes. Air Jet Zone Hidden Palace 3 Zone After beating the following zones: Splash Waters Zone, Terminal Rocket Zone, Wired Spaceship Zone They managed to disturb Eggman's rocket, where he is rebuilding Infinite into phase 2, along with rebuilding Metal Sonic to a much cruel state. When they reach to Twisty Hallway Zone, they manage to get along with Metal Sonic. After defeating Metal Sonic, Eggman appears in rage of how much time and effort he put into that before Sonic turned Metal Sonic into a pile of rubbish. Then, Eggman and Infinite manage to fuse together with the Phantom Ruby Delta Version. And Eggman turns into Phantom Eggman, a version of Eggman with pale skin, and magenta hair, while everyone use the Super and Crossover emeralds to turn Hyper, and beat Eggman. The End After defeating Phantom Eggman, he flies out from space, defusing Eggman And Infinite. Lilac Says: "Hey! How are we going to get back to Mobius?" Sonic says: "Watch and learn!" and they fly back to mobius. In an heart-touching scene, Sonic says goodbye to everybody, sending them back to their universes, and breaks the crossover emeralds back to their universe, protected by Terios and Nails. Sonic says: "Well, that's all folks, i guess i will go back to Green Hill for a vacation." and runs off from the camera, and silver text say "THE END" And the screen fades out to black. Music Main Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IrKlWfyTc70&t=102s Final Boss Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VI18sDj_v9c&t=146s Game Modes Adventure The Main Game. Time Trials Basically Time Attack. You are given to beat a stage within a selected time limit. Competition Local Competition With a keyboard, or Controllers, you and some friends can go up to 5 Player Co-op or competition. Online Competition In the NS version, you need a Nintendo Switch Online License. In Xbox One + 360, you need Xbox Live. While in PS4, you can do that. Minigames The minigames are as follow: # War mode: Try to push your opponents off the stage. # Treadmill: Whoever tries to get the most miles wins! # Baseball Home-run: Basically Home-Run Contest from Smash Bros. # Target Shoot: Shoot the targets! # Show-off: Do your show-off in a play using different songs! And you can see others' performances online, but you need a license execpt in PC and PS4. Extras * When you get 50 Rings in an stage, you get a Chaos or Super Emerald. With all 7 of them you can turn Super or Hyper in no time. * You can get a shortcut to fullscreen mode using the Alt + Enter formula. Category:Video Games